Solo por esta noche
by HikaOki
Summary: ..::..TamaoxHoro..::.. Todo empieza cuando ella esta limpiando.. Sorrii! soy pésima para los summary xD! pero pasen y leanlo! n.n
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes de la Serie "Shaman King" No me pertenecen, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados por un segundito xD!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

_SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE…_

_Capitulo 1_

Una chica soñolienta limpiaba cada rincón de la pensión Asakura. ¡Cansada como nunca!, Pilika se había quedado a ayudarle, no la culpaba por haberse quedado dormida después de limpiar cuatro habitaciones.

Escuchó unos silenciosos pasos a lo lejos, se estremeció. "¿Quién es?" preguntó aterrada. "No te preocupes Tamao, soy Horo" Esta suspiró, a pesar de que la pensión estaba repleta con sus amigos, le aterraba estar sola ahí en la noche. "Joven Horo Horo, era usted… ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas de la noche?" El ainu la miró con desaprobación. "Lo mismo podría decirte a ti señorita, ja ja...Tendré el sueño pesado pero no puedo dormir con el estómago vacío…" la chica suspiró, "Esta bien Joven, yo le prepararé un bocadillo… ¿Qué se le ofrece para comer?" el muchacho emitió una risita. "Naaaahhh… ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con la limpieza y luego ambos comemos algo? No creas que no me di cuenta que ni tocaste tu comida en la cena." Esta se sonrojó. "No es necesario Joven…" No la dejó terminar, "No acepto un _no _por respuesta así que ¡a limpiar!". Junto al _joven __Horo Horo_ todo resultó más rápido.

"-_bostezo_- Creo que terminamos Tamao…" parecía cansado, "-_bostezo_-Si joven Horo Horo, muchas gracias por su ayuda" Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían caído dormidos en el sofá.

..::..A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..::..

"Creo que estos dos no perdieron el tiempo anoche..." Dijo carcajeándose Len mirando a los _acaramelados_ jóvenes en el sofá. "Ji ji ji…Tienes razón Len" Rió tontamente Yoh mirándoles también.

La joven atontada por el sueño que la inundaba abrió torpemente los ojos, y al verse envuelta por un par de cálidos brazos enrojeció. El chico, despertando de igual modo se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba abrazada a su pecho, de igual forma enrojeció, ambos exaltados se levantaron al instante. "Ehh…yo…Este…iré a preparar el desayuno" Dijo nerviosamente la chica saliendo de la escena. "Horo Horo..." dijeron acercándose maliciosamente ambos shamanes al indefenso ainu. "¿Como es que ustedes despertaron tan _acaramelados_ hoy Horo Horito?" Preguntó Len, torturando al peliceleste. "¡Les juro por lo que quieran que no lo se!, Anoche estábamos limpiando la casa y…despertamos así" Explicaba con un tono carmesí intenso en sus mejillas. Aparece Tamao en la escena diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo.

Ya todos estaban en la mesa, Tamao y Horo (_N/A: Aunque no lo crean xD!_) ni siquiera tocaron su comida. "¿Que pasa hermano? ¿Estás enfermo?" preguntó inocentemente Pilika tocándole la frente para asegurar que no hubiese fiebre. "Enfermo, ¡Ja! ¡Enfermo de pervertido esta Pilika!" Dijo en voz alta Len. "¡¿Qué dices Len?!" Respondió histérica esta mirándolo con ojos de muerte. "Tu santo hermanito Hoto Hoto amaneció hoy en el sofá abrazando muy cariñosamente a Tamao" La joven ainu abrió sus ojos como platos. "E… ¿Eso es verdad hermano?" preguntó algo nerviosa. El chico del snowboard y la del cabello rosa se sonrojaron intensamente. "Ehh…esque…Nosotros…" Trataba de excusarse en vano.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

N/A: Jejeh n.nU Bueno seeehhh me salió más corto de lo que esperaba xD! Pueden tirarme todos los tomates que quieran xD! Estaba aburrida! Tenía que hacer algo! T-T! Espero que dejen algún Review :D! Capas lo sigo...Besos!

"Jesús partió el pan y dijo: Pan Bimbo! Siempre rico, siempre fresco!"

Atte. Hikari 12


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Solo por esta Noche…

Autor: HikaOki (_Heather Martin_)

Capítulo: 2

Serie: Shaman King

Pareja Principal: TamaoxHoro

Nota: El anime//manga Shaman King no me pertenece (para mi desgracia T-T) le pertenece a H.Takei (¿Así era? Creo que lo olvide T-T)

Sin más rollos el fic:

Pilika esperaba impaciente la gran explicación que le debía su hermano. Horo estaba hecho un mar de nervios sudando como un histérico y Tamao detrás de él tímidamente. "Pilika…Yo…" Trataba de dar una excusa creíble. Maldito Tao, ¿No pudo cerrar la bocota? "¡Espero respuestas Hermano!" De sus ojos le salían llamitas de fuego.

En la mesa: "Oye Len… ¿Por qué no te quedaste callado?" Preguntó Yoh viendo la situación que se formaba un poco más lejos de allí con los hermanos ainu. "¡Ja! ¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad para que le den un buen zape a Horo? No Yoh, yo no desaprovecho las cosas que no vienen siempre…" Inserte aquí risa malévola especial de Len. "Eres cruel Len" Dijeron todos los que aún estaban en la mesa.

Volviendo con los ainu: "Ehh…Disculpe, Joven Horo…Yo… ¿Podría hablar YO con la Señorita Pilika?" Preguntó en un tono poco audible la pelirosada, con las manos tras la espalda y con Horo mirándola con cara de… ¡Perdiste el juicio! "Si Tamao, Acepto hablar contigo. Ahora mismo nos vamos a mi habitación, Por cierto…Hermano, ¡¡NO MOLESTES!!" Le gritó en el oído derecho al pobre peliceleste. "Yo…Esque…Esta bien" Insertar aquí cascaditas desde los ojos de Horo-Horo.

En la habitación de la menor de los ainu, Se encontraban ambas conversando. "Bueno Tamao, Quiero una buena explicación y si me vas a inventar algo que sea creíble por favor" Dijo Pilika Simulando molestia. "Yo…Ehh…Pues…" Empezó a tartamudear la pobre y algo aterrada Tamao. De pronto Pilika empezó a reírse como una loca lunática en frente de Tamamura y a presionar su estómago para aguantarse las ganas de reír aún más fuerte. Tamao estaba anonadada con la reacción de su amiga. "Jajajajajajaja Te…Te…¡¡Te la creíste toda!!" Seguía riendo como una zafada mental. "De… ¿De qué habla Señorita Pilika?" preguntó aún shockeada la chica de la tablilla. "Jajajajajajaja Cre… ¡Creíste que estaba Molesta!" Seguía riendo como una enferma. "O sea…Usted… ¿Nunca estuvo molesta?" Preguntó sonrojada levemente. "¿Por qué iría a molestarme? Si tú y mi hermano hicieron cualquier cosa anoche no es de mi incumbencia Tamao, Se que a mi hermano le gustas y que tú no te quedas muy atrás tampoco" La pelirosada se sonrojo intenso. "Se…Señorita Pilika, Nosotros…" Tamao quería decirle algo, Pero Pilika aún estaba riéndose. "¡Tamamura! ¡No te salvas de esta!" Gritó derrepente, parando su descarrilada risa. Viendo que Tamao quería salir del cuarto. "Ehh…Yo solo iba…" Pilika le miró con desaprobación. "¡TU tienes que contármelo TODO!" Le gritó a su amiga en el oído izquierdo. "Señorita Pilika…Yo…No es necesario que Usted grite" Le dijo en tono bajito. "Claro Tamao, Lo lamento…Esque a veces no controlo muy bien la emoción" Respondió bajando su tono de voz tan solo un poquito. "Vamos, Vamos… ¡Dime!" Insertar aquí cascaditas desde los ojos de Pilika. "Señorita…Ehh…Ya le dije que no pasó nada, SOLO Nos quedamos dormidos" Admitía Tamao con Pilika colgada (Literalmente) De su pierna. "Bueno…Bueno… ¿Entonces no sucedió nada?" Lloriqueaba Pilika, esperaba escuchar alguna historia de amor. "No Señorita Pilika, Entre el joven Horo-Horo y Yo no ha pasado nada" Respondía por milésima vez la pelirosada. "Bueno, Mañana tengo que ir de compras… ¿Me acompañarás, Cierto?" Preguntó haciendo un puchero de cachorro que esta en la calle abandonado sin comer desde el invierno pasado xD. "Claro Señorita Pilika, Sin ningún problema" Le dedicó una sonrisa. "¡Gracias!" Exclamó saltando y abriendo la puerta. "¡¡¡QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!!!" Ahí estaban, tras la puerta una bola de tarados espiando todo lo que decían las chicas. Pilika desesperada empezó a patearlos sin compasión. "¡Señorita Pilika! ¡Está matándolos!" Gritó horrorizada Tamao, tratando de detener a la fiera en la cual Pilika se había convertido. "¡Tontos, Ineptos, Entrometidos, Bola de Inútiles, Tarados, Indecentes, Cerdos indeseables, Ahhh!" Pilika en realidad estaba furiosa, pateaba a toda la bola de ineptos fuera del lugar, dejando sangre, moretones y alguna que otra cabeza en el camino. "Señorita Pilika, Tranquilícese, No paso nada" Tamao estaba aterrorizada tratando de calmar a la ainu que estaba completamente fuera de sus carriles.

A la hora o dos horas después, la mayoría de los Cerdos Indeseables que estaban tras la puerta habían despertado de su inconciencia y trataban de curarse los dolorosos golpes causados por la furia de Pilika. "Horo, ¡Tu hermana es una bestia!" Insertar aquí pequeñas cascaditas de Len. "Lo sé… ¿Ahora ven lo que digo? ¡¿Ven lo que sufro?!" Insertar grandes cascaditas desde los ojos de Horo-Horo. "No creí que le pasara a otras personas" Insertar cascaditas provenientes de los ojos de Yoh. Todos estaban con cantidades innumerables de moretones, heridas y una que otra fractura.

Mientras en la sala: "Señorita Pilika, No quiero decirlo pero tiene que aprender a controlarse, Creo que a su hermano le fracturó el brazo izquierdo" Dijo algo nerviosa, Aún se le venía la imagen de Pilika golpeando sin ningún tipo de piedad o compasión a su propio hermano. "Lamento otra vez haberme descontrolado Tamao, Pero esque…Mi hermano lo tiene bien merecido. Yoh y Len quizás no pero…Estaba molesta, Discúlpame…Iré a ver que tal están los chicos, o por lo menos si hay que llevarlos al hospital de urgencias" Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el patio de la pensión. "Creo que la Señorita Pilika está muy arrepentida, Bueno…El joven Horo, El joven Len y en especial el joven Yoh no tenían por qué estar espiando nuestra conversación…Bueno de todos modos iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar a los chicos" Dicho esto se puso en pie y siguió a su amiga peliceleste. Afuera en el patio, los tres chicos pateados, mutilados, heridos estaban quejándose de dolor. "Chicos yo…" Se acercó Pilika. Los tres la miraron con miedo, hasta Len tenía esa mirada…Retrocedieron unos pasos con dificultad. "Yo…Pues no importa, De todos modos, Lo lamento mucho…Creo que me salí de mis carriles y les golpeé muy fuerte. Hermano, disculpa lo de tu brazo, Yoh el moretón de tu ojo derecho sanará en pocos días y Len…Solo lo lamento, y estas sangrando" Dijo esto y entró triste dentro de la pensión con dirección a su cuarto. "Creo que fuimos muy crueles amigos…" Admitió Yoh, que había visto una lágrima. "Si…Quizás solo venía a ayudarnos" Le siguió el joven del cabello oscuro. "Mejor voy a ver que tal está, O me arrepentiré de no hacerlo…" Terminó Horo, parándose con dificultad. Ahí llego Tamao, con su confiable botiquín de emergencias, antes de que el ainu subiera, le limpió un poco sus heridas. "Ya está joven Horo-Horo, Lo mejor posible…Ah y, Trátela con delicadeza por favor" Añadió con una dulce sonrisa que provocó que el ainu se sonrojara levemente. "Claro" Respondió subiendo lleno de vendas, curitas, parches entre otras cosas.

Pilika estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama, tenía la cara mojada y los ojos hinchados. "Por qué…Yo no quise hacerlo solo que…A veces me descontrolo, No se por qué lo hice, No quiero que me tomen como una Anna cualquiera" Decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, abajo pudo ver a Tamao curando a Yoh, este estaba sangrando sobre la cabeza y al parecer le dolía, Len estaba en su posición de meditación, con los brazos hechos polvo y la cara en algunos puntos hinchada notablemente, Entristeció…Nunca habría hecho eso si hubiera estado completamente conciente. "No te preocupes Hermanita, Ellos están bien…" Horo entró al cuarto. Pilika se sobresaltó al oír su voz y dio un pequeño salto involuntario. "Hermano…" Balbuceó. "Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, y ellos también…" Dijo abrazándole por detrás. "Gracias por venir hermano…Si…Yo…Lo siento mucho, Sabes que a veces pierdo el control y…" Horo la miró divertido. "No te preocupes, Lo sé…Me pasa todos los días" Le dio una reconfortante sonrisa. Siguió: "Lamento haberme puesto a oír su conversación sin permiso solo que…Quería asegurarme de que no te comieras viva a Tamao" Insertar gotita en la cabeza de Horo. Pilika rió ante el comentario. "Bueno hermano, Tu, ¿En verdad pensaste que estaba enfadada?" Preguntó curiosa a su hermano mayor. "Claro, Eres una buena actriz" Aclaró, Ambos rieron. "Bueno, mejor voy a ayudar a Tamao porque con Yoh se va a demorar bastante y no quiero que el pobre de Len se desangre" Dicho esto besó la mejilla de su hermano y salió. Pero antes susurró: "Gracias Hermanito…" Luego siguió su camino. "Gracias al santo cielo, No me preguntó nada sobre Tamao…Jejeje…Tengo una buena hermana" Sonrió para sí.

En efecto, Tamao aún seguía con Yoh y Len ya se estaba poniendo pálido. "¿Qué tal si te ayudo un poco Len?" preguntó amable una ahora sonriente Pilika, tomó algunas vendas del botiquín milagroso y empezó a envolver con ellas a Len. "Gra…Gracias" Admitió este sonrojándose. "No hay de qué, después de todo…Esto es mi culpa, Len yo lo lamento mucho" Bajo la mirada. "No te preocupes Pilika, Todos tenemos días malos" Lo dijo en un tono NO reprobador cosa que alivió mucho a la ainu. "Gracias" Dijo terminando de enrollar la venda. Len se puso de pie rápidamente, Lo que él no sabía es que estaba algo débil y cayó tumbado en el suelo nuevamente. "¡Len! ¡Qué te pasa!" Preguntó algo preocupada, se veía pálido. "Nada…No es nada" Volvió a ponerse en pie, volvió a caer.

En la habitación de Pilika: "Aquí me huele a nuevo romance… ¡Ah! ¡Qué estoy diciendo! ¡Es el tiburón!" Se reprimió, dándose él mismo un zape en la cabeza. "Jo…Joven Horo-Horo" Llamó desde un poco más atrás de la puerta una voz dulce. "¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Tamao?" Preguntó reconociendo al instante a la autora misma de la voz. "Yo…" Entró a la habitación, había un rojo intenso en sus mejillas. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó dejando su sonrisa. "Esque…El joven Len se ha desmayado y necesitamos ayuda para llevarlo a descansar a su habitación" Respondió en un tono poco audible. "Claro Tama, No hay problema…Iré en un par de minutos…" La chica asintió y se le acercó. "Gracias…" Susurró. A el ainu le carcomían los nervios de tenerla tan cerca. "Bueno mejor voy a ayudar al tiburón o se desangra…" Dicho eso salió del cuarto con dirección al patio. Tamao que aún se encontraba en la habitación dio un suspiro melancólico. "Joven Horo-Horo…" Susurró por lo bajo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

HoLa! Segundo capi El primero quedó desastroso T-T Pero este no para tanto U jejeje…Gracias por los Review ) Besitos y nos vemos en el próximo Capi…Besito!

Attu. HikaOki


End file.
